We can order pizza
by slythadri
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition. EWE. Eight year is a lot of fun, but the pureblood girls want to learn about muggle dating, so they will recruit an insider. Oneshot. Hints of Dramione and Hansy.


AN: Written for The Houses Competition. EWE. Eight year is a lot of fun, but the pureblood girls want to learn about muggle dating, so they will recruit an insider.

Player: Slythadri

House: Slytherin

Year: 2

Category: Drabble

Word count: 941

Prompt: [Action] watching a muggle movie as a witch/wizard

Eighth Year turned out to be quite fun. Headmistress McGonagall insisted on promoting inter-house unity through mandatory extracurricular activities, and although it was rough at the beginning, a couple of months into the term most people were having a lot of fun hanging out in mixed groups.

The eighth-year girls had formed a fun clique and were having a blast with one obvious absence: Granger. She still spent most of her time alone or with Potter and Weasley. They all agreed she needed to loosen up. Meanwhile, they were also trying to solve the eternal puzzle: dating. The Slytherin girls were especially nervous about approaching boys from other houses, as they were used to the pureblood structured courtship traditions.

"Muggles have something called movies, and a lot of them are about romance," said Hannah Abbott. "Maybe we can watch some of those?"

"What the heck is a movie?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"It's a cool piece of muggle technology. Like watching a whole play on a picture frame but bigger," answered Padma Patil, her arms thrown out to exemplify.

"Well, we need an insider. Someone that can show us. We need to get Hermione. And she needs this; she needs to integrate herself with people from other houses," said Susan Bones.

"She's still attached by the hip to Potter and Weasley. How do we get her to spend time with us?" questioned Daphne.

"We kidnap her, of course," Pansy Parkinson stated nonchalantly.

The next Saturday the girls waited outside the Great Hall for Granger to come out of breakfast. She was, of course, with Potter and Weasley and this time Longbottom was also with them.

"We need a distraction," said Daphne.

"I got this," said Hannah. She wanted to test her newfound 'Slytherin-ess'. She walked towards the group, gave them a sweet smile and when they passed her by she said loudly,

"Nice arse, Longbottom!"

While the four Gryffindors turned around in shock, Pansy shot a petrificus totalus and a quick levicorpus at Hermione. The other girls quickly grabbed her, taking off down the hallway. The boys saw it happen like it was in slow motion, the last glimpse of their friend being carried away as the group turned a corner and Pansy yelled

"Inter-house unity, bitches!"

Hermione came to, gasping, as she sat up. She was on what seemed to be an abandoned classroom but was sitting on a plush rug, surrounded by throw pillows and stuffed animals. There were various decorations on the walls and a table brimming with refreshments.

"Welcome to the eighth-year girls' club," beckoned Padma. "Took you long enough to join."

"What is this place?"

"Is where we hang out, Granger, and we want you to join us. No boys are allowed in here," said Pansy.

Hermione looked suspicious. "What's your angle, Parkinson?"

"Well, for one, you need this. We have all moved on but you are still moping around, alone or with your two dorks. You need us. And of course, we want something from you. We want to watch movies. We heard there are lots of movies about romance and dating."

Hermione still looked confused.

Susan began, "Look, Hermione, we are trying here. The eighth-years are a small group, we all get along, it's fun. You are the only one that is not participating. Even Ron and Harry play quidditch with the Slytherin boys. Come on, it will be fun."

Hermione smiled and faked surrender. "Fine. we can go to my parent's house. I have a floo connection set up, and we can leave from Hogsmeade. My mom has lots of romantic movies. Maybe we could order pizza and eat while we watch!" she said, feeling upbeat.

* * *

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten," said Pansy grabbing a third slice of pizza. Her mother would be horrified if she saw her sitting on the floor and stuffing her face like a commoner.

"I think I'm addicted to this," said Hannah, gesturing to her soda.

"I think I'm addicted to these movie things," said Daphne, sighing. "Who knew muggles could be so romantic!"

"I think muggle men can be as good or as bad as wizards. Trust me, not all of them are like Mr. Darcy," said Hermione.

"But he is horrible!" chided Parvati.

"Give him a shot. He is not what he seems."

"Kinda like someone that we know, right Hermione?" said Susan wiggling her eyebrows.

Aghast, Hermione asked, "What? Who?"

"A certain Slytherin," teased Padma.

"That doesn't pretend he hates you anymore," added Parvati.

"Maybe you should give him a shot, Hermione," said Daphne. "He really is not what he seems."

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, nervously faking innocence.

Pansy lost it. "Oh for Merlin sake! It's Draco, alright? He is dying to ask you out but is terrified of you. So you should listen to your own council and give the man a shot."

All the girls stared at Hermione, expectant. She tried to come up with an argument but she didn't have one. Malfoy had apologized to her profusely, thanked her for testifying on his trial, and even sent her flowers for her birthday back in September. She had assumed he was just grateful. Maybe there was something more going on.

She squared her shoulders and looked at Pansy. "Fine. I'll do it." The girls all squealed but she interrupted them with a hand gesture, "If you admit that you have a crush on my best friend and ask him out. He is over his breakup and he noticed how nice you are being to him."

Pansy lifted her chin and offered her hand to shake. "Deal."


End file.
